1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows and more particularly to a removable energy insulating window for attachment to either the inside or outside of a structural window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years because of the rapidly increasing energy costs, home and commercial buildings, energy conservation has become a national concern. The largest energy comsumption normally occurs in heating and cooling of the air within the structure. Typically, air energy conservation measures include insulating and weatherproofing of the structure. However, with respect to windows, it is often extremely difficult or impossible to insulate the window and because of the lack of consistant uniformability in the size, configuration and building construction, retroughing of the complete window with state of the art units becomes very costly, if not impossible.
Presently there exists methods of installing sheet plastic-like material over the window by attaching to the side of the window to provide a barrier to the free flow of air around and thru the window. However, this approach does not permit opening of the window until the material is removed. Typically the material is only usable for one application and visibility through the material is often times significantly diminished.
Further, other techniques permit the fastening of sheets of translucent material onto the window structure, however, many of the previous problems exist as well as unsightly holding brackets with nails and/or wood screws severely marring the frame surface.
Thus, there is a need for an economical energy efficient window system which may be easily adopted to any style-design of window. The system should be reusable from one season to the next and be attachable to the existing window either on the inside or outside, providing clear visability through the window and not destroy or damage the existing window structure.